


Being Loved, Being Cared For

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Rey, Aromantic Rey (Star Wars), Asexual Rey (Star Wars), Based on a Tumblr Post, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, POV Rey (Star Wars), Platonic Cuddling, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rey Needs A Hug, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey has difficulty dealing with things after Exegol, but her QPP will always be there for her.
Relationships: Rey & Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Being Loved, Being Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://hurt-comfort.tumblr.com/post/190836258266) and in honor of Queerplatonic Day being yesterday. You can read a small intro to my OC Shandra [here](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/190868967127/since-ive-started-writing-some-stuff-about-her).

After everything, it should be easy for Rey to fall asleep. She fought the Emperor today. She saved the galaxy today. She _died_ and was brought back to life today.

Not to mention she's snuggled in a private bunk with her partner warm and asleep at her back, her gentle breaths and the tickling of her long hair against Rey's neck every bit as comforting as her familiar presence in the Force.

Rey tries to concentrate on that. The waves of calm rolling off of Shandra, the love she holds for Rey, the way her worry had dissolved as soon as she'd seen Rey step off her ship into the Ajan Kloss camp. Forget what anyone says about romance - what Shandra felt for her in that moment, what they feel for each other at all times, that's love. Rey knows she'll never experience romantic or sexual feelings, and Shandra isn't sure about herself, but this partnership means the world to them and is every bit as powerful.

Still, even knowing that love is there for her, Rey can't simply dismiss what happened today. It was all just so much. Hearing the truth of her heritage. Losing Leia. Losing Ben. Losing so many people in the battle over Exegol. Trying to figure out where they all go from here, where _she_ goes from here...

Tears leak from her eyes, and she tries to wipe them away, to stifle any noise. She can't wake Shandra. Her partner has had a long day as well and needs sleep every bit as much as Rey.

But then she starts to wonder. These feelings aren't just going to go away. Things don't just _get_ easier. She'll have to figure things out. Shandra will have to be involved with that too. They'll have to work together, to figure out how they fit into this new galaxy... It's all just a confusing mess, and she has no idea where to start.

Rey presses a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle tears that keep falling, hating the way her shoulders hitch and her stomach contracts spasmodically. She'll wake up her bedmate with movement if nothing else.

Suddenly arms are winding around her from behind, and Rey flinches. Too late.

"Hey..." Shandra's voice comes, soft and sleepy and gentle in her ear. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Rey can't hold it in any more, the simple care breaking down her last walls. She lets her hand fall, grasping Shandra's as sobs ring out louder than ever. Her entire body shakes, and she just hates this so much. She's Rey. The Last Jedi. The person so many people see as a hero, single-handedly beating back the dark. And yet here she is crying into her pillow because she just can't handle the pressure.

"I don't know what you're thinking," Shandra murmurs, nuzzling closer to her, warm against Rey's back, "but I promise you're okay. I've got you. No matter what."

Rey tries to say thank you, thinks the words probably get lost amid tears and hiccups.

"Shh," Shandra breathes, squeezing Rey's fingers softly. "You don't have to say anything. I'm always here to listen if you need me to, but you don't have to talk if you can't. We can just lay here. Be together. I'll take care of you."

Rey focuses on the words, on the waves of pure comfort emanating from her partner through the Force. She knows Shandra means them with all her heart. It's a simple thing, being loved, being cared for, and it floors Rey every time.

She knows she isn't alone. She has Shandra and Finn and Poe and Rose and the entirety of the Resistance at her back. As much as they respect her and put her on a pedestal, they're her allies too, and they do care about her as a person. She vows to remember that, and for this moment, just lets her emotions free.


End file.
